


Буферная зона

by KoTana_Poltergeist



Series: Constantine Saxatov [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Children, Forests, Friendship, Gen, Magical Realism, Plants, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist
Summary: "Так уж получилось, что Константин Саксатов, этот хоть и крупный, но миловидный ребенок с алыми щеками и добродушной ухмылкой, по сути своей был монстром. Даже среди людей-растений он выделялся, как особо опасное существо, которое при определенных обстоятельствах теряло человеческий рассудок и превращалось в крайне раздражительную зубастую тварь, кидавшуюся на каждое подозрительное движение или звук. Эти превращения случались в ночи полной луны, когда сознание мальчика Кости беспробудно засыпало, и в его преображающемся теле просыпалась Зверюга..."
Series: Constantine Saxatov [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815679





	Буферная зона

— Лучше бы математику повторил или книжку почитал, — закатила глаза мама. Она всегда так делала — переводила тему, если сын особо рьяно зацикливался на вопросах, как ей казалось, не очень-то важных в его возрасте. В двенадцать лет надо думать о школе, о учебе, особенно Костику, которому это было необходимо для хороших оценок и последующего поступления в высшие учебные заведения. Или хотя бы в не самые распоследние, но дающие отмаз от армии.  
— Ну ма-ам, ну сколько можно. Я же не перевожу темы, — обиделся паренек.

Константин сам понимал надобность беспросветно учиться, и понимал даже лучше, чем хотелось бы. Но его детская натура противилась осознанию полной безнадежности ситуации, и словно находилась в подвешенном, парящем состоянии, в ожидании чего-то… хорошего.  
Так уж получилось, что Константин Саксатов, этот хоть и крупный, но миловидный ребенок с алыми щеками и добродушной ухмылкой, по сути своей был монстром. Даже среди людей-растений он выделялся, как особо опасное существо, которое при определенных обстоятельствах теряло человеческий рассудок и превращалось в крайне раздражительную зубастую тварь, кидавшуюся на каждое подозрительное движение или звук. Эти превращения случались в ночи полной луны, когда сознание мальчика Кости беспробудно засыпало, и в его преображающемся теле просыпалась Зверюга.

Зверюга была плохая. Зверюга издавала трещащие щелчки, как счетчик радиации, и сновала по комнатам, если двери дома вдруг были не заперты, или же неусыпно вышагивала кругами в закрытом помещении.  
Именно Зверюга, не Костик, однажды загрызла крысу в коридоре.  
Именно Зверюга напала на маму, когда та припозднилась в ванной комнате с умыванием и на выходе ненароком скрипнула дверью.  
И именно Костян потом страдал за проделки своей монструозной половины.  
Даже если Костя старательно готовился к ночи, как его научили — запирался в комнате, глотал успокоительное и снотворное, — то все равно не мог не ожидать подвоха.

— Пока моя жизнь не превратилась в сплошную учебу, я хочу побыть ребенком на максимум, — воспоминания о Зверюге погрузили школьника в не самое радужное настроение, и он вяло доковырял остаток обеда, решив бросить кашу дожидаться вечернего приема пищи. — Хочу играть, гулять, общаться с людьми и заводить друзей. Я понимаю, что это все несерьезно, но…  
Мама промолчала, внимательно глядя на Константина. Так же внимательно она смотрела, когда помогала мальчику справиться с тошнотой на утро после полнолуний от того, что Зверюга съела что-то неподобающее. И когда руки или ноги самой матери были стянуты бинтами после встречи с зубами монструозного наказания, ее взгляд был не обиженным или злым, а задумчивым и изучающим.

Ошибкой было прогонять мужа, отца Кости, когда, уже после появления ребенка, выяснилась опасная оборотная сторона этого мужчины, и, что особо печально, потомства тоже. Возможно, отец мог бы как-то помочь сыну… хоть как-нибудь. По-крайней мере, Костя не чувствовал бы себя отгороженным от мира и бескрайне одиноким в своей убогости.

Было еще кое-что, о чем Алина Саксатова предпочитала молчать — в мире немало Зверюг.  
Полицейские архивы хранили не одно дело о стычках зубастых чудовищ с людьми, животными или друг с другом, однако общество в большинстве своем о этих фантастических тварях не слышало — секретность. Алина не по своей воле была одной из посвященных в данную тайну, которую не могла доверить сыну, ведь Костян был упёртый и мог натворить глупостей, например, отправиться на поиски папаши, которого никогда не знал. Или собратьев по несчастью, которые могли оказаться не только злыми Зверюгами, но и плохими людьми.

Вот возврат к тому, с чего начался спор — с возможности гулять сквозь пространство.  
Такая сила давалась всем людям-ягодам, но в разной степени. Дети и экстрасенсы пользовались ею проще, взрослые и черствые граждане почти теряли эту силу. Костян умел ходить в гости к живущим за тысячи километров, его мама уже не могла так делать. Потому она была не в восторге от необходимости контролировать сына где-то там, за горизонтами, и потому не собиралась сообщать ему о существовании иных Зверюг — Костя мог пуститься в поиски даже на другую сторону планеты.

— Что ж, больше не стану приставать с математикой, отдыхай. К ужину жду, — мама потрепала Костяна по алым с рыжинкой волосам и вышла с кухни. Мальчик повеселел и со скоростью зайца выскочил в другую дверь на крыльцо.  
— Фух, солнышко, — он стянул через спину свитер и комом шмякнул его на перила, после чего решительно спрыгнул в траву. В футболке было куда легче и прохладнее двигаться, хотя лучи тут же начали грозить бледной, как и у большинства рыжих, коже солнечным ожогом.

Костян проскакал через траву и грядки, миновал калитку и угодил кроссовками прямо в лужу, засмеявшись — забыл, что не в резиновых сапогах сейчас. Воды было немного, паренек решил не заморачиваться с переобуванием и поспешил дальше. Перебежав тихую деревенскую улицу, он перепрыгнул глубокую заросшую канаву на обочине грязной и неровной грунтовой дороги и очутился в лесу.

Это был не обычный лес, а своего рода буферная зона пространственного перехода — кожу чуть пощипывало, словно дул сильный ветер, хотя на самом деле стоял полный штиль. Через пару-тройку сотен метров Костик вышел из лесу в причесанный городской парк, физически просто не имеющий права находиться здесь, в двух минутах от окруженной плотным лесом деревни, к плиточным тротуарам, и присел около мусорки, завязывая шнурок.  
За парком с фигурно подстриженными кустами возвышался город из тесных высоких бетонных зданий, с вывесками на стенах и рекламными мониторами вдоль дорог.  
Костя посмотрел на наручные часы — три минуты, как он вышел из дому, переход буферной зоны снова занял считанные секунды. Что ж, времени до вечера еще вагон.

На асфальтированных и бетонно-серых городских улицах яркий и мятый Костян выглядел, как истинный деревенский пришелец. Он топал грязными кроссовками, лавируя меж деловых разнаряженных и выглаженных людей, вытирал нос о плечо и чувствовал себя превосходно. Нахальный турист.

На первой же попавшейся детской площадке Костян был не против поиграть с местными детьми, но оказалось, что в этом городе общаются на другом языке, и его понимают плохо. Вдоволь насмеявшись над акцентами друг друга, дети все же собрались в одну компанию ради игры в догонялки. На рыжего смотрели с подозрением, шептались меж собой, но он не отставал и излучал исключительно дружелюбную просьбу принять в компанию. Косте пришлось водить в игре больше всех — он был на проверке, чужак, самый старший, да и не прочь носить должность хищника среди стада. Ему же не привыкать…

Первый тревожный звоночек. Костян ведь пообещал себе, что не будет вспоминать и просто повеселится. Луна убывающая, много дней можно не переживать ни о чем, можно устраивать ночлежки с друзьями, да хоть в одной кровати с ними спать, опасности нет.

— Кос-тик, — рукав Костяна подергали, привлекая внимание. Это был самый чумазый мальчишка из компании, на почве чумазости они и понравились друг другу. Костя не смог определить, к какому ягодному виду принадлежит этот дружелюбный коротышка, но его блестящие черные глаза не несли в себе презрения, и это рыжему пареньку уже нравилось.  
— М-м? Чего? — улыбнулся он новому приятелю, которого звали Джу.  
Темноглазый мальчик что-то залопотал, махнув рукой в сторону, и Константин понял — его зовут поглядеть на нечто интересное.

Пробежав через площадку и миновав несколько улиц — по пути заглянули в ларек, и Джу купил две жевательных конфеты, а Костя решил не оставаться в долгу и выскреб из карманов карамель в потертых фантиках, — ребята вновь очутились около какого-то стриженого парка. Хотя скоро Костя понял, что это парк не для прогулок, ведь, устроившись в листве кустов вместе с новым приятелем, он увидал гладкие бетонные площади, где маршировали солдаты.  
Джу указал на командующего офицера в серо-зеленой форме, коротко и ясно высказав свой восторг.  
— Папа твой, — понял Костян. — Он клевый.  
Джу чирикнул что-то вопросительное.  
— Неа, у меня нет папы, — покачал головой Костян. Кажется, собеседник смутился, по крайней мере, ему стало менее комфортно находиться рядом, и они оба это чувствовали.

Костян смотрел на солдат и ощущал, что хорошее настроение неукротимо тонет в болоте тоски.  
Сам он никогда не сможет узнать, каково это — быть отцом. Мать сказала, что его монструозность передается по наследству, и, хотя Косте было неведомо, почему она так убежденна в этом, он поверил и принял, что ему нельзя заводить своих детей. Предупрежден, как говорится, заранее.  
Для полностью беззаботной жизни у Костяна слишком много тайн.  
…А еще ему нельзя будет попадать в общежития, в больницы на долгий срок, в санатории, в детские лагеря, в, прости господи, тюрьму (хотя…), и — в армию. Ведь в первое же полнолуние он способен поубивать всё, что не сообразит притвориться мертвым, и, скорее всего, сам будет убит или пойман для опытов, как какая-нибудь чупакабра.

Константин не хотел ни того, ни другого. Он хотел быть обычным парнем с обычными проблемами, а не с «мам, прости, пожалуйста, прости, я не хотел тебя кусать, я не знал, что укушу, прости, не шевелись в следующий раз, когда подойду, пожалуйста, мам».  
Мальчик иногда боялся до дрожи под ребрами, хотя обычно храбрости ему вообще было не занимать — он умел прыгать в воду с самых высоких вышек, умел лазить по деревьям и крышам, не трусил перед кровью и ссадинами, не ревел от наскоков агрессивных собак и бесстрашно спускался в темный подвал. Не говоря уже о любимом развлечении — просмотре ужастиков, от которого мать никак не могла Костю отвадить, даже угрозами наказания и мольбами. И попытки спрятать диски с видео плохо помогали.

Однако при мысли о том, как однажды после полной луны он проснется в крови, и весь дом будет в крови, Константин крупно вздрагивал.

Пока что ему везло. Везло даже в том, что особых крепких отношений заводить не случалось, тех отношений, при которых тайна монструозности жгла бы и просилась наружу, грозясь все разрушить. Костян ни разу не влюблялся, хотя налет иной, не дружеской, симпатии иногда слегка кружил ему голову.  
Костя завидовал владельцам домашних животных. Ему можно было лишь тискать и гладить чужих зверюшек. И чем ближе время подходило к полнолунию, тем дальше от мальчика старалась держаться живность, даже в дневное время. Равнодушные куры обходили его по широкому радиусу, собаки замолкали и прятались в конуру, даже вечно голодные воробьи и голуби не подлетали к нему, насыпай он рядом с собой хоть чищенные семечки. Он проверял.

Константин был веселым человеком, но с годами такая проблема подкашивала даже его, так что он научился держать бодрые маски. Окружающие, школьные друзья и ближние соседи не знали, какая трещина на душе Костяна, и какие из этой трещины ползут болезненные побеги.

— Тебе плохо? — спросил Джу. Очевидно, на этот раз улыбчивая маска Кости дала сбой.  
— Мне пора домой, — усмехнулся он в ответ и выбрался из кустов, направившись в обратный путь. Огорченный коротышка поспешил следом, заглядывая приятелю в глаза. — Еще встретимся как-нибудь, я приду снова, — бодро пообещал ему Костян.  
Джу поинтересовался, можно ли ему самому прийти в гости.  
— Лучше не надо, ты еще мелкий, чтоб так далеко гулять. Ну, пока, — Костя пожал мальчику руку и быстро ушел в насаждения зеленой аллеи.

Кожу опять защипало буферной зоной. Костян остановился. Улыбка скисла, на лице проступила горечь, когда паренек снова вспомнил марширующих солдат и классного-офицера-чьего-то-папу. Про своего он совершенно ничего не знал, не мог вспомнить, ибо видел его последний раз в годовалом возрасте. От этого больно щемило где-то в грудной клетке, под ребрами.

Кожу щипать стало сильнее, потому что долго задерживаться в переходной зоне было нежелательно — особая атмосфера пространства на то и была особой атмосферой, чтобы недолюбливать долгое инородное вторжение. Утерев мокрые глаза, паренек двинулся дальше.  
— Ты раненько сегодня, — мама обладала способностью замечать его бесшумное появление в комнате, даже сидя на диване спиной к входу и глядя телевизор.

Не дождавшись ответа, она оглянулась на Костяна и сразу поняла, что он сильно огорчен. Такое бывало нечасто, но женщина знала, как вести себя в таких ситуациях. Она просто похлопала по дивану рядом с собой и вернулась к просмотру тиви, зная, что сын сам все расскажет, если посчитает нужным. Костя сел, со вздохом уткнувшись в материнское плечо. Он промолчал. Сколько можно говорить об одном и том же.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

— Ты спать сегодня намереваешься там? — осведомилась с земли мама. Костян задорно глянул на нее, свесившись с края сарайной крыши.

Он часто залазил на различные возвышения, так как, по его словам «любил ощущение свободы», и, по мнению матери, «мечтал грохнуться». Однако здесь, под дуновением совсем нового, не приземленного ветра, Костя действительно чувствовал себя легче и беззаботнее.  
— Звезды обалдеть как видно! — воскликнул он. — Давай вместе посмотрим, лезь сюда! Ну ма-ам, правда, забирайся.

Вскоре они уже лежали там вместе, уставившись в темную синеву неба, посыпанного сияющими точками.  
— Я три падающих видел, — похвалился Костян. — И спутник.  
— Лучше покажи мне какое-нибудь созвездие, — попросила мать, и здесь решив ненавязчиво проверить образованность сына.  
— Ох, блин, ну вот, — Костя вы тянул руку, ткнув пальцем в небосвод.  
— Созвездие «блин»? Как интересно, — усмехнулась женщина, и мальчик развеселился.  
— Да, блин — это небо! А звезды как дырки в нем!  
— Эк блин пригорел-то, черный весь~. Плохая хозяйка жарила.

Они посмеялись, после чего Костя без заминок правильно указал несколько созвездий, хотя и чертыхнулся пару раз.  
— Опять звезда упала! — обрадовался он. — Ты загадала желание?  
— Угу. Чтобы спать ты все же в кровать вернулся, потому что на руках я тебя с крыши уже не сумею снять, громадину такую…  
— Ну охренеть, чего меня снимать-то, я бы и тут нормально заночевал… — шутливо обиделся мальчик. — А по правде?

Женщина отрицательно качнула головой.  
— Не успела. А ты загадал? — но маме казалось, что она знает ответ, что Костик в очередной раз скажет о желании встретить своего отца. Это положило бы начало очередному неприятному разговору о изгнанном родителе, либо тягостному молчанию. Алине очень не хотелось ни того, ни другого, и она уже тайно жалела, что спросила.

Костя притих и вздохнул.  
— Да. У меня одно, как обычно… — он помолчал с минуту и все же проговорил со всей душой, раскрытой в это мгновение, как цветок: — Чтобы появился лучший друг, самый-самый лучший, который принял бы меня любым, даже монстром.

Оба понимали, что такое падающим звездам не под силу.


End file.
